Under Cover Marshals
by kinarth
Summary: Eliza Sanchez-Street, is kidnapped along with three of her friends from a local restaurant in the DC area. Will Team Gibbs be able to save them in time, will they work with the Parents Swat Team, and what of the Marshals? Warnings: will contain: Violence, Cursing, Blood and Gore, and possibly innuendos. Will be an AU/At story. The events of the SWAT movie occur in DC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat the movie, NCIS, Criminal Minds or Bones. I do however own the Under Cover Marshalls, agent Michal Jorgenson, the Strellit, the Cossacks, the tsar, and any other OC's that I may bring into this. Any events, people, persons, and places used in this FanFiction are for Fan Fictional use only and is not intentional. This story may have similar themes to other stories on this site and if that is so someone let me know and I will modify the story. I apologize ahead of time, if the characters seem out of character; this is going to be an alternate/Authors Universe story. This is my first story so you have been warned. Be aware if you want to sue me you have to find me you first you blood sucking, ambulance chasing, lawyers, and now on with the show.

This is normal talking.

_This is speaking on radios._

**This is written Information.**

(This is a line break)

Prologue Chapter 1 Flash point.

A pair of squad cars pulls up to a rundown house. As a pair of Sheriffs deputies walk up the path to the house they pass the dirt patch of what used to be a walkway. As one deputy knocks on the door the other shouts, "Prince William County Sheriff's Department. We have a notice of eviction." The door creaks open and a man in grey sweats growls out "Get off my yard." The man in sweats then starts to shoot at the deputies, hitting one in the stomach as they scramble for cover. The uninjured one drags the injured deputy behind the patrol car. He then proceeds to yell over his radio.

"_Dispatch Sierra 447."_

"_Go ahead 447."_

"_Dispatch, 447, officer down shots fired, officer in need of assistance, 111 Liberia Ave. requesting A.L.S. units."_

"_Ten-Four Backup is en route. Hold your position till back up arrives." _

"_Oh you won't have to worry about that Dispatch. I'll just sit here till back up arrives. 447 out."_

The man in sweats starts to shoot at the deputies again. As more deputies arrive the amount of gun fire increases. Some of the other occupants of the building also join in the fire fight with semi-automatic rifles and pistols. As the deputies and occupants exchange fire the injured deputy is evacuated to a waiting ambulance, out of sight of the fire fight. As time progresses the deputies begin to realize that they may need something a little heavier than 9 millimeter pistols and a spattering of twelve gauge shotguns. So, they call in the best of the best. They call in S.W.A.T.: The team lead by Sgt. Hondo and composed of Officers Street, Sanchez, and Dekes. After arriving on the scene the incident commander and Captain Fuller began arguing over the use of tear gas. Fuller yelled that if they didn't fire the tear gas, he would have their asses and their badges. . Dekes and Hondo were still reluctant to jump to the use of tear gas, but Fuller forced Sanchez to fire it into the house. The screaming match between Hondo and Fuller ended when the house first imploded then exploded in a ball of fire and smoke. After the fire department raced to the scene the officers just stared in disbelief at the pile of smoking rubble that used to be a house full of suspects.

After the fire was put out and the rubble was cooled the medical examiner found four bodies hidden in a safe room. Judging by the condition of the bodies, his official opinion was that the victims died of asphyxiation and smoke inhalation. The bodies were found to be 2 males and 2 females, all dressed in gray sweats similar to those of the first shooter. They were identified as Gennady Isoneph, Svetlana Isoneph, wife to Gennady; Stephano Varquagh, and Yvette Varquagh, wife to Stephano. A large cache of assault weapons was also found in the safe room, along with ten kilos of heroin.

(This is a Line break)

"All right ladies and gents listen up. Our new principal is Eliza Sanchez. Eliza and her mother Virginia State Trooper Second Class Chris Sanchez received multiple threats of bodily harm from party or parties unknown. Our job is to protect the daughter, not the mother." Said a tall red haired man who appeared to be in his late teens.

"But why boss shouldn't we be protecting the mother too?" said a tall white skinned man with blond hair who also appeared to be in his late teens.

"No, she is being protected by the other members of her swat team. Now, may I continue?"

"Sure boss." Said the same agent.

"The other part of our job is to track down whoever is making the threats and neutralize them by taking them into custody.

Trooper Sanchez is romantically involved with fellow team member Trooper Second Class Jim Street. Street is a former navy seal and he is listed as a member of the Navy Reserve, so NCIS is supposed to take over in one month."

"Boss, who is supposed to be the agent in charge of the protection detail?" Another male asked this. The marshal who asked this was a medium sized, black haired, Hispanic male.

"Why it is our favorite NCIS Senior Field Agent, Jorgenson."

"Well damn." The Hispanic male said.

"Now, the main detail agents will be Kayla, Ashton, and Rebecca. The backup detail will be David, Jack and Emily. Steven will be running the radios. Kayla, Ashton, can either of you give us a brief on Eliza?"

"Sure boss." Replied the two female marshals, Ashton and Kayla were both white skinned and dark haired, but that was where the similarities ended. Ashton stood about five foot six, while Kayla stood at five foot two. Kayla's blue eyes shined with the brightness of innocence while Ashton's eyes did not hold even a flicker of that same flame.

"Eliza Sanchez, 17, a senior at Hylton Senior high school, has very little interaction beside her friends Alicia Jacobs, Jack Hotchner, and Parker Booth. She normally stays after school to use the track to prepare for the spring track season." Said Kayla as Ashton stood up, clicking on a remote in her hand to pull up pictures of the three mentioned teens.

"Alicia Jacobs, 16 a junior, she works with Eliza on training for the track team. Jack Hotchner, 17, is a senior at nearby Forest Park high school; he is a friend from middle school on Forest Park's Varsity Track team. He is the son FBI SAC Aaron Hotchner, the section leader for the BAU. And Finally, Parker Booth; Parker is a 16 year old junior at Hylton; he is the brother figure for Alicia. His Father is Special Agent Seeley Booth, who is the FBI liaison with the Jeffersonian Forensic Anthropology Unit." Finished Ashton as she sat back down at the table.

"You think you could introduce Rebecca into the social circle?" asked the red haired marshal.

"Yeah, I think so. She already knows Rebecca, she just hasn't had much interaction with her." Said Kayla.

"Ok, she can keep her current schedule; just watch her, if you have any trouble, first call the backup detail and then put out a squawk on the radio. Officer Sanchez's boss Captain Fuller, and her team leader Sgt. Hondo, do know that there is a detail for Eliza." Said the red haired marshal who sighed, and then looked around the room scanning its occupants, the pair of Asian sisters who would be working together on the detail, the Hispanic male sitting down, sketching something unidentifiable from where the marshal sat, the blond haired marshal sitting close to Kayla, Ashton sitting close to the Hispanic marshal, and finally the last occupant of the room, the tan face of the other marshal working on the evidence with him, Steven Rico.

"Listen up, I have got a bad feeling about this one, so everyone watch your six, and be vigilant, better to be too vigilant than be underprepared. Good luck, God speed, and Constant Vigilance." Said the red haired marshal as everyone stood up and walked out of the conference room.

End Chapter One

Hope people like this, this has been sitting on my flash drive for awhile, and my muse hit me as I was working on my other NCIS fic. You will encounter the Strellit, the Cossacks, and Agent Jorgenson next Chapter. Team Gibbs will appear in Chapter Three.

Kinarth out


	2. Chapter 2: Book 1: parts 1-4

Disclaimer: I do not own Swat the movie, NCIS, Criminal Minds or Bones. I do however own the Under Cover Marshalls, agent Michal Jorgenson, the Strellit, the Cossacks, the Tsar, and any other OC's that I may bring into this. Any events, people, persons, and places used in this FanFiction are for Fan Fictional use only and is not intentional. This story may have similar themes to other stories on this site and if so, that is because they helped inspire me, let me know so I can give you credit. . I apologize ahead of time, if the characters seem out of character; this is going to be an alternate/Authors Universe story. This is one of my more ambitious stories so you have been warned. Be aware if you want to sue me you have to find me you first you blood sucking, ambulance chasing, lawyers, and now on with the show.

Warnings: Contains Cursing, Violence, Blood and gore, and Kidnapping.

Part One: "The Incident"

Location: 2307 River Road, Occoquan Virginia. "The Warehouse." 3:00 PM, 09/17/12

Incident T – three hours (Incident Time minus three hours)

"What do you mean you want me to pull out my detail now!? Do you want me to leave Ms. Sanchez without protection!?" Demanded the red haired marshal.

"What I mean Inspector Gates is that Ms. Sanchez will be fine for a few hours." Said the slick voice of NCIS Senior Field Agent Jonathan Jorgenson.

"Well, I have a reply for you Jorgenson, Hell No! I still have jurisdiction until the Streets get back from their honeymoon, which isn't for another thirty six hours." Replied the now identified Inspector Gates.

"I can serve you with papers from the DOJ saying I'm in charge. Now stand your people down."

"Fax me the damn letter right now. I want to see the damn thing before I do anything with my people." Said the agitated Inspector.

"Of course, of course. Just let me get back to the Navy Yard, I'm on my way to the state police barracks to talk to officer Sanchez's commanding officer." Replied Jorgenson, who sounded very smug.

"Fine you want my people off you got it, but just remember, my people are plain clothes and not obvious. And my agents will not stand down until I see the damnable letter."

"You want the letter that badly, let me borrow the barracks fax machine, after all I have your fax number." An air of smug victory seemed to come over the line as the fax machine behind the agitated red head fired up. Inspector Gates just slammed the phone down into the cradle in disgust.

Location: 14051 Spriggs road, Woodbridge Virginia. Hylton High school 5:30 PM

Incident T – thirty minutes (Incident Time minus thirty minutes)

"Come on Kay, let's go get something to eat." Said Eliza whined to her friend as she tried to drag the dark haired girl towards the parking lot.

Okay el, but we have to get something American, no more Taco Bell this week." Replied Kayla as Ashton and one of the Asian marshals, Rebecca, look on in mirth at the near daily occurrence for the post training meal decision.

"Fine," Eliza said with an air of finality, "to McDonalds we go." As both Eliza and Kayla walked toward the door to the parking lot, Ashton reminded them of a very important fact.

"Girls, we still need to change out of our sweats." As she said this, Eliza and Kayla both stopped, looked at each other, then at themselves, nodded and came walking back to the group.

"Your right Ashton." Started Kayla, "to the locker room we go." Finished Eliza.

As the four girls disappeared towards the locker room, none of them saw the dark panel van watching the front entrance of the school.

Location: 1254 Potomac Mills Way, Woodbridge Virginia. McDonalds. 5:55 PM, 09/17/12

Incident T – five minutes (Incident Time minus five minutes)

The Strellit walked past the Tsar's current obsession, he "accidently" spilled his PowerAde onto the man in the grey suit. As the man in the suit, mumbling under his breath got up and went to the bathroom, the Strellit followed him, pulling the hood of his hooded jacket emblazoned with the double headed eagle, on. As the suit looked up from his wiping the stain with a paper towel, the Strellit knocks the suit down, causing the man to curse loudly. As the suit looked up, first in anger, but then slowly into fear as he stared down the barrel of a suppressed pistol. Th Strellit looks down on the man in supreme smugness as the gun fires twice in a low quiet Thump, thump. As the suit slumps to the ground the Strellit drags him into a stall, pressing the pistol under the jaw of the dying suit, he pulls the trigger again, sending a round through the roof of the mouth into the brain of the now dead suit.

After the Strellit slid out from under the now locked stall door, he pulled out his phone, and pressed one of his speed dial keys muttering one word into the device. "Rodina."

Location: 1254 Potomac Mills Way, Woodbridge Virginia. McDonalds. 5:55 PM, 09/17/12

Incident T – Zero (Incident Time minus Zero)

"Da." That was the first word spoken in the dark panel van since the Strellit walked into the McDonalds ten minutes ago.

"Today fellow Cossacks, we retrieve for the Tsar his jewel and some other treasures. The Czechist is dead. Let us plunder, for the Tsar!" Declared the man in the driver's seat. As he opened the door, the five men in the back pulled back the charging handles on the scorpion submachine guns and Ak-47's as the driver pulled out a sawed off shotgun that appeared to be full size due to the large sound suppressor on the front. All of the weapons the Cossacks had, were suppressed in a similar fashion.

As the 6 men exited the van and started moving towards the entrance, weapons hidden inside the flaps of the trench coats they were wearing, a pair of grey suited men moved to block their path. The lead Cossack pulled the shot gun out. As the two suits registered what was happening, he fired twice, dropping each of the suits with one shell of buckshot each. As the last Cossack passed them, he pointed his submachine gun at them and shot each of them in the head, splattering the windows and low brick walls with blood and bits of brain matter.

As the Cossacks entered, the Strellit pointed towards the table the girls were sitting at. Four of the six Cossacks pulled rags that had been dipped into chloroform out of their pockets and forced them over the four girls' mouths. As the four went limp, the lead Cossack, one of the Cossacks with an Ak-47, and the Strellit who was handed the AK-47 of one of the Cossacks carrying one of the girls, they looked at the other people in the restaurant, a pair of Hispanic day laborers, the cashier, the person at the drive through window, and the white shirted manager all looked on in horror as the Strellit yelled, "Leave no witnesses!" as the three men fired at the various people that remained in the restaurant, the Strellit began to shoot the various security cameras. After everyone in both the front and back of the restaurant was on the ground, the Strellit jumped the counter as he walked towards the door to the manager's office, which held the security camera recordings. As he kicked open the door, he saw a half dressed McDonalds employee, who was apparently using the managers office to change cover her chest with her arms, he raised his AK-47 and fired twice, once through her arms into her chest, and once into her head. As he looked around the now blood splattered office, he saw the computer hard drive that held the security camera footage, he pointed his Ak-47 at the device, and shot it 5 times, before unplugging it and carrying it out of the office, stopping at the deep fryer which was turned off, to dump the bullet hole ridden hard drive into the oil. The Strellit and remaining Cossacks walked back towards the panel van.

As the van drove away, the gold blood spattered badge flashed in the tail lights, "NCIS."

End Part One

How did you like that?

Read and Review, please.

Kinarth Out


End file.
